Mobile electronic devices, such as smartphones and tablet computers, are increasingly used for taking photographs and videos. Such mobile electronic devices can be difficult to hold properly for photographs and videos, especially when it is necessary to hold the mobile electronic device above an obstruction (e.g., people in front of you) when taking photographs and videos.